


Drugstore Perfume

by adrianascottmoore



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: 1d, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Feels, High School, Love, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Romance, Teen Fiction, YA, Young Love, bad girl, directioner - Freeform, new, niall horan fanfic, niall horan fanfic au, one direction - Freeform, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianascottmoore/pseuds/adrianascottmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall falls for a girl that's no good for him, but he can't help it. She's different, and he likes her that way. He takes time getting to know her, and she teaches him how to life.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"I'm writing this story to tell you about the real Freya Grey. The girl that everyone casted out, and that I was crazy enough to go after." - James Horan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A story about a bad girl who corrupts an innocent boy for the better. Told from Naill's point of view. Niall will not be Irish, but American. This story will mostly likely only include Niall Horan, Luke Hemmings, Calum hood, and the rest of the characters I made up. Niall will be know as James Horan, but Niall is still his first name. Enjoy!

If there is one thing I learned from Freya Gray, it was to take chances in life. I had only got to know her for two weeks, and during time we became best friends. She was the only real friend I would ever have in high school. My parents would tell me that friends were  distractions from my school work.

So I didn't bother making any, until I met Freya. No one really liked her, but I felt that she was misunderstood. Freya Gray was a lot of things, but ordinary was not one of them. There was something about her and I couldn't figure it out. I was curious, and maybe that's why I fell for her. 

I'm writing this story to tell you about the real Freya Grey. The girl that everyone casted out, and that I was crazy enough to go after.

\- James Horan


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I started to take control of my own life.

Only three weeks till graduation and I was still waking up late for school. I had 25 minutes to get there on time. I took a shower, got dress, and road my bike to school. I know it sounds lame to ride my bike to school, but it was only five blocks away. Everything was mostly close by here in Sacramento. It wasn't no Los Angeles, but it was still California.

I pulled into the student parking lot, and looked around to see if I beat her to school. You know how everyone has that one person they can't wait to see at school. Freya was that person for me. She was the girl at school that was into vinyl records and polaroid cameras. Before they became popular again in the 21st century. To me she was mysterious and outgoing at the same time.

Never caring about what everyone else was doing or saying. She was my heavenly light that would get me through school everyday. I loved the way her hair look like sterling silver. Also how her steel blue eyes could captivate you with one look. Before school started was the only time I could count on to see her. 

We had never spoke to each other before. Despite her being in everyone of my classes. She would rarely showed up. Which is what peeked my curiosity in the first place. Why come to school and not go to any of your classes. I did see her boyfriend though making out with some girl, while I was chaining up my bike. I didn't understand why she put up with him.

I heard Freya pull in the parking lot, while I finished chaining up my bike. I knew it was her, because she was the only girl in the school that owned street bike. It was a Yamaha YZF-R3 fuel injected. It was as dark as a Chihuahuan raven. It was another one of the things I loved about her. That she didn't own some Honda Accord, like most teenagers my age wanted.

The next thing that happend I didn't see coming. Freya had parked her bike, got off of it and started walking towards her boyfriend. Every step she took towards him was full of attitude. She pushed the girl he had been smooching out of the way. Took hold of his shirt like she owned him. Kissed him hard, like she was a rock smashed against his lips. Before she released him, she whispered something in his ear and then walked away. Whatever she said really pissed him off. He had called her a bitch and told her to keep on walking. 

Freya gave him the same response she gives everyone when they call her a bitch. An F sign and then entered school. You could always count on her to make high school entertaining. When I came back to reality I looked down at my watch and saw I had three minutes to get to class. I couldn't afford to be late, so I made a run for it.

I was right around the coner from my first period. I made with 30 seconds to spare. That's when I saw Freya twice in one day for the first time. I had notice that she was making her way towards the bleachers. I wasn't surprised that she wasn't going to first period. 

In that moment I had did something I've never thought I would do. I followed her and ditched first period. We had arrived underneath bleachers, but I didn't know what I was going to say to her.

"Are you just going to follow behind me or are you going to say something?" 

Freya said and came to a halt. Her voice had sounded better than I had imagined it.

"I wanted to know where you go during the day when you're not at class." I said, only cause it was the first thing that came to mind.

She turned around and faced me.

"Hey I recognize you, you're the stiff that's in my first period," she slowly moved towards me.

"Actually I have you in all my classes and why did you call me a stiff." 

To be honest this was the longest I've ever talked to a girl or anybody for that matter at school . I didn't know what to say or do.

"You know a stiff, a person who does everything they're told. Follows everyone's rules, but their own. I bet you've never even made one decision for yourself."

She was talking to me as if she knew me. Although it was true that I did follow the rules and always did what I was told. I didn't think that made me a stiff though.

"That's not true I have made my own decisions before." 

I wanted to prove her wrong. That I wasn't as boring as I looked.

"I beg to differ sweetheart. I bet that your whole life has been mapped out for you. What college you going to and what job you're going to have. Hell I bet you didn't even pick out that outfit."

She had to be no more than a foot away from me now. I did pick out my outfits though. My parents taught me that first appearances where everything.

"For your information I choose to dress like this. First appearances mean everything."

I could tell in her face that she didn't care. Probably wasn't even listening to me.

"Let me guess your parents told you that. Some advice to you, your parents will only take you so far. So you better start making decisions for yourself."

She was now leaning against one of the steel bars holding up the bleachers.

"Well it's a good thing I started today then. I choose to follow you and not go to first period."

I felt comfortable around her. I didn't have to impressed her, like I had to with my parents.

"Good for you," she was about to walk past me, but stopped.

"Will I see you again?" 

I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"That all depends on you." 

She walked away leaving me underneath the bleachers. She was making her way back to the classrooms. I needed to see her one more time before she left. By the time I caught up with her the bell for second period had rang. The last thing I saw was her silver hair disappearing into a crowd of people. That was the first day I met Freya Grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of Day One. I really hope you fall in love with this story.
> 
> \- Lots of Love, Moore xoxo


	3. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I asked her out and got my first car.

I wish Saturday was here to stay. Like every other kid I loved not having to go to school on weekends. I woke up that day at 10:45 am. I had dreamed about Freya. In the dream we were in a white room, and I was interrogating her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall's Dream

"who are you really inside?"

I asked her while leaning my elbows on the table. 

"I have a hippie's heart, a gypsy's soul, and spirit of the fairy." 

She said and kicked her boots up on to the table. 

"Be honest and show your true colors. Step into the light, don't be afraid." 

I straightened up in my chair and put my hands in my pockets.

"I'm not afraid of the light, but I know you're afraid of life."

She got up from the table to exit the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then I woke up, but it felt so real though. There was a knock at my room door.

"Come in," I said. 

It was just my mom at the door. 

"James, will you come downstairs. Your father and I have something for you," she said.

"I'll be right down," I told her and hopped out of bed. 

I put on a white t-shirt and some jeans. When I was at home my parents would let me wear jeans. If we were to going out somewhere important or if I had school I would have to dress in my sundays best. Like I said my parents believed first appearances were important. I went downstairs to find my parents waiting for me by the front door. 

"What's going on?" 

I asked my parents, they were smiling from ear to ear.

"Well son, you've been working so hard in school and when you get the internship last summer at the hospital. We were so proud and we know that you've been saving up for a car. So since you're 18 and graduating we thought it's about time you got one."

My dad told me, but I stop listening after the word car. They had got me a car. I had been saving up since last summer from a paid internship I landed at UC Davis Medical Hospital. It was my future school. Both my parents went there and work there. My dad was a Cardiovascular Surgeon, and my mom was a Cardiologist. I was going to go there to become a Neurologist. My parents lead the way outside and in the driveway was a new metallic 2015 Hyundai Sonata. It was a Sonata, I was just happy it wasn't an Accord.

"Thank you," I said.

My dad gave me the keys and I open the front door. I loved the seating, it was practically all black inside. My dad was standing by the window, so I let it down.

"Glad you like it son and it's signed in your name. Just make sure you get it insured."

He said to me and then went back into the house.

"James, I need you to go get some eggs. It gives you a reason to drive your car for the first time."

My mom handed me ten dollars. I wave goodbye to her as I pull out of the driveway. My mom usually does the grocery shopping. I go to a local grocery store that is close by. Grab some eggs and head for checkout. There was only one register open, it was a slow day. If it had not been for that slow day I wouldn't saw her again. Freya was the cashier there and she looked awesome in her checkout uniform.

"Just the eggs then," she said with a smile.

Her smile looked like the color of milk.

"Yeah, it seemed like a good decision."

I said, then she looked up at me. 

"Good for you, are you going to tell me every time you make a decision."

She chuckled as she bagged the eggs.

"Why tell you when I can show you. Let me take you on a date, I just got a new car."

It took all the confidence in me to say that. I would be devastated if she said no. 

"That'll only $2.75 for the eggs. I'd like that, not cause you have car."

I handed her the money that I owed and she gave me the eggs.

"What time should I pick you up?" 

I asked her before walking away.

"No need, I'll meet you at your house. Leave the car, because we won't need it," she said.

I leave the store and get my car to go home. 

"I need to go to the grocery store more often." 

I thought to myself as I drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you loving the story? Leave a comment and let me know.
> 
> \- Lots of Love, Moore xoxo


	4. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I went on my first date.

I was happy that I was going on date with her, but I was going to try to get a kiss too. Freya had showed up at my house around noon. I told my parents that I was going to the library to study for finals. That was first time I'd ever lied to them. If they knew I was hanging out with a girl like Freya they'd flip. 

I walk outside to meet her. She was wearing a white Rolling Stones crop top, with acid washed skinny jeans, and bandana vans. She look better than I did, I was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and black / white Chuck Taylors.

"What's the plan and why are we not taking the car?" 

I asked finally standing in front of her.

"First things first, introductions. Hi it's nice to officially meet you, I'm Freya," she said.

"Hello, my name is Niall. But everyone calls me James," I said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not everyone then. Now that that's out the way, we're going to practice serendipity today. That is why we don't need the car."

She started walking away without saying another word. I followed her not knowing what to expect. We had only been walking a few blocks when she sat down at a bus stop. I sat down next to her, thinking she was tired.

"The best way to practice serendipity is it take the bus. You never know what you'll see or who you'll meet," she said.

"We're going to ride the bus all day?" 

I asked her, it was a legitimate question. 

"No, you idiot. The point of serendipity is not to plan, we just get off whenever."

She got up from the bench. 

"The bus is here. I hope you have money."

I had grabbed fifteen dollars from my savings before I left my house. I thought we were just going to have lunch or something. Leave it to Freya to do something unexpected like this. We got on the bus, it was completely dead inside. There was no one on board, probably because of church or they were sleeping in. 

We were only on the bus for about fifteen minutes, when Freya pulled the cord for the bus stop. The bus then came to a complete stop and Freya exited off the bus. I got up and followed after her. I had a feeling I would be doing that for the rest of the day. I didn't know where we were.

"Let's go to the Crocker Art Museum," Freya suggested.

"I've heard of that place, but I've never been there before," I said.

"You never go out any where you want go, do you."

She stopped to turn around and look at me. Then she grabbed me by my shoulders so hard, it felt like she was holding on for dear life.

"Niall, don't you see your decisions have to reflect who you are. What you're feeling, doing, and where you're going." 

Her voice sounded so informative. Like she was trying to teach me something. On that day, at that exact moment I had really started to listen to what Freya was trying to teach me. On our way to the museum she told me her life philosophy. It really opened up my eyes.

It wasn't Hakuna Matata or something like YOLO, more like a little bit of both. She told me that she didn't worry about the stupid shit in life. Stuff like money, college, what her life would be like in 10 years. How she was going to make the most of her life while she was on this earth. Talking about how people waste their entire childhood wishing to be older, when being older sucks. That imperfections was true perfection and beauty. Genius was founded in madness and if your different it's better than being average. 

I argued with her saying that we rarely remember our youth anyways. She retaliated back by saying it is truly the little things in life that make it big, as cliche as it sounds. What we dream today will be our tomorrows, and how that was only true way of planning.

We arrived at the museum it was a huge white custom facade building across the street. 

"I thought we were going to the museum?"

Freya had made a left turn to go into a building that looked older than her. 

"This is the museum, the original." She said and proceeded inside.

The outside of the building look like something from the Victorian era. The inside looked like a traditional museum structure. We explore the museum and Freya showed me one of her favorite artist named Edwin Deakin. She told me she liked him because she felt she could just walk into his paintings. The painting she showed me by him was named "Christmas Morning." 

She was right the picture looked so beautiful, it made me want to go inside. I would love to see life through her eyes. I realized that I should wait to kiss her.

"Let's just have fun," I told her.

"Now you're talking," she replied.

After we left the museum we did whatever. We danced on the steps in front of the community center. Went through neighborhoods and played ding- dong-ditch. We even went running wild through the streets. Screaming random words like 'piglet', 'nail polish', and 'reindeer.' 

It was like we were playing a game and it had just started out of nowhere. It was one of the best days of my life and I got to spend it with her. Every smile she made that day proved that my time wasn't wasted. It has started to get dark, so we headed back to my house.

"Are you sure I can't walk you home?"

I asked her when we got back to my house.

"I'm sure, I only live two blocks from you."

To think that she was at closed the whole time baffled me. 

"Well I see you at school tomorrow?"

I couldn't get enough of Freya. Time just seem to fly by whenever I was with her. She was like a drug to me, like candy is to a child. I was addicted to her, and these daily doses wasn't enough. 

She hugged me "no promises," she whispered in my ear and walked away. 

I didn't expect her to hug me and it made me wonder did she like me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and share this story with others.
> 
> \- Lots of Love, Moore xoxo


	5. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I kissed Freya for the first time.

The next day I understood why she said no promises. Freya didn't show up to first, second, or third period. There was no way she was on track to graduate with her attendance. The bell rang and it was time for fourth period. It was my favorite period because I had Soccer PE.

I love sports, but soccer was by far my favorite. I loved the adrenaline rush I would get when playing. It was similar to how I felt for Freya. In soccer logic Freya was the goal, I was a player and the goalie was everyone who didn't like her. They would try to keep me from making a goal.

There was a downside to this period I had with Freya's ex-boyfriend. His name was Luke Hemmings. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't show up to this. I go to locker room and put on my PE uniform. It's like the school wanted us to look like a sack of potatoes. They would make us wear grey shirt and grey shorts.

To my surprise she showed up anyways. I saw her on the soccer field. If there was anyone that didn't look like a sack of potatoes in the PE uniform, it was Freya. She's wearing her hair in a high ponytail.

"Look who showed up," I said jogging towards her. 

"Why not, I thought I would come whoop your ass at soccer."

She kicked the ball my direction, but I stopped it.

"I didn't think you show, cause of Luke."

I jerked my head towards him. 

"Please, Luke can kiss my anus." 

She said to me with sass. 

"So are we going to play or what," I said.

On Mondays in soccer PE we just did whatever.

"Bring it on, stiff." 

She began to headed towards the goal.

"Nah, I'll be goalie and if I block your shot you have to tell me what you told Luke last Friday," I said.

"Fine, but if you don't you have to come over to my house tomorrow and help paint," she said. 

"It's a win, win for me either way baby."

I took my position as goalie. I knew she was fired up and I was ready for whatever moves she was going to throw at me. What she didn't know was, I had a plan.

"Oh, I'm not your baby."

She said giving me her best power kick. I block the shot, the ball hit me right in my stomach. I hit the ground, and I felt like a deflated balloon. The plan was set in motion.

"Damn stiff, are you okay?"

Freya ran over to check on me. She got down to my level on your knees. 

"You got a lot more power than I thought, is my face ok?" 

I said knowing she would check, she leaned in.

"Yeah, it looks ju- ." 

I had got her. I pulled her in for a kiss. I saw Luke looking at us from the coner of my eye. I did a Freya, said F it and continued kissing her. Her lips were soft and sweet, like cotton candy. 

We released "what was that for," she asked.

"I wanted to check if I still had the sense to feel," I told her.

We layed there on the grass for the rest of the period just talking. When I was with Freya it felt like just me and her, no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and don't forget to share. - Lots of Love, Moore xoxo


	6. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day we watched paint dry.

Before P.E. ended yesterday Freya gave me her address. I told my parents that I was going to paint a mural at school that day, as an excuse to wear jeans and a t-shirt. I kept my word to the deal I made with Freya, even though I won. As usual she didn't come to school, so after I went over to her house. I had no idea what we would be painting, but I didn't care. I walk up the porch steps and knock on the door.

Freya answered the door, but she looked different. It wasn't because she was wearing a tank top and shorts. She had dyed her hair a deep purple.

"Hey, new hair I see," I said. 

"Yeah, I was going for the color of wine and it came out looking like a plum."

She ran her fingers through her hair. 

"Come on in, my mom isn't home," she said.

"What about your dad?" I asked as I walked in.

"Don't have one, he must of had something better planned for his life."

She answered, like the thought of not having a father wasn't a big deal.

"What are we painting?" 

I looked around for the paint.

"We'll get to that, but first I need you to help me pack."

She took hold of my hand leading me upstairs to her room. 

"Pack? Was she going somewhere and I didn't know." I thought to myself as we walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" 

I didn't want her to go anywhere.

"After graduation I'm headed to Los Angeles. To become a photographer for world-renowned magazines," she said.

I was glad she was on track to graduate. Also I could see why she wanted to be a Photographer. She had a bulletin board hanging on her wall full of photos. Half of her room looked packed already.

"Your in a rush," I said.

"I don't have time to waste. What do you plan after graduation?"

"I'm going to UC Davis and study neurology, to become a doctor." I told her as I walked over to the bulletin board.

"Of course you would stiff, bet your following your parents footsteps."

She said sounding disappointed, but I ignored it.

"What do you plan to do with all your photos?" 

I walk over to the bulletin board to look at some of them.

"I'll tell you, but no more questions. I plan to create a photo album with all them."

She told me and was standing next to me looking at the photos too. An hour or two went by and we had finished packing a majority of Freya's things.

"Follow me," she made her way downstairs. 

I did, Freya lead the way into her backyard. She was standing in the middle of two bukets filled with white water balloons. 

"Now we paint," she picked up a water balloon.

"Paint what?"

I asked her, because I was confused. Next thing I knew Freya threw a water balloon at me. It hit my left shoulder with an explosion of green paint going everywhere.

"Our bodies and you said you weren't going to ask anymore questions." 

She simply replied as she walked away with a bucket. 

"I never said that," I picked up my own bucket. 

I grabbed a balloon and aimed for her back, then released it. Bull's-eye, the game had begun. We repeatedly threw the water balloons at each other. Until both of us had no more left. We were an absolute mess, but I liked it. Our bodies were covered in paint, but Freya looked like a work of art. There was paint all on her face. That made it look like she was crying tears of color.  
After we finished she then walked me to the door.

"Can we hang out again tomorrow?"

I ask her as I walk out the door.

"Yes, I'd love to answer more of your questions. We can take more photos and I can show you the record store I go to."

She said and then close the door. The more time I spent with Freya, the closer I felt to her. It was fun getting to know her better and I hoped she felt the same way about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the story? Don't forget to comment and share.
> 
> \- Lots of Love, Moore xoxo


	7. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I learned......

Me and Freya had started rubbing off on each other. She showed up to school for the whole day. It was nice to see a new face in class. I had no idea she was so smart. Considering she never shows up for class. I had started wearing jeans to school, but not when I leave my house. I would change when I got to school. I was only lieing to my parents so I won't disappoint them.

During class we would whisper things to each other from across the room. Hangout during lunch at the bleachers together. After school we went to the local park to take pictures. 

"How do I use the camera?" 

The only camera I used was the one on my phone. She takes the camera and points it my direction.

"Flip up the flashbar, point, and click the shutter," she said. 

"Why take a photo of me?"

I asked her, if anything I should be taking photos of her.

"To make memories, so I can remember you stiff."

She said and hand the camera back to me.

"Then I going to take a photo of you," I told her.

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide," she said getting into a pose.

"I'm going to, when your not looking. I'll like the photo better if it's natural."

I took a photo of some people passing by.

"Good point, better to show real emotion. Like you've been doing lately. You truly look happy, before it looked like you were faking it when I saw you at school."

She told me and started walking towards the swings, she sits down. 

"You seem to know me pretty well. How about you? How do you feel knowing people just think your a bitch?"

I asked and sat down next to her on the opposite swing.

"I think they just judge me, because they don't understand me. Everyone does that, place judgement on people they know nothing about. I just want people to see that I'm smart and have feelings. That I have cliche dreams too. Like I want someone to love me, kiss me on my forehead, and tell me there lucky to have me." 

Freya really opens up to me. She continued to smile though, no matter how much it hurt.

"My judgement of you was far from that. When I saw you I thought you were fearless. A natural born fighter in my eyes," I said.

"Thanks stiff, Now let's go tell more stories by taking photos."

She replied back to me as she got up from the swing. After an hour of picture taking me and Freya went to the record store.

"This is where I get my therapy," she tells me as we walk in.

"Freya, what's up? I haven't seen you in ages."

The dude from behind the cash register said and jumped across the counter. He was tan with black hair and tattoos.

"Hey Calum, I'm doing good. Got any new music?"

She looked around the store.

"Nah, who's your friend?"

Calum asked Freya and pointed at me.

"That's Niall, he's cool don't worry. I wanted to show him the best store in Sacramento."

She started walking around the store.

"Hey man," Calum said and holds out his hand.

"Hey," I responded shaking his hand and followed Freya.

"I heard you pissed off Luke. What did you say to him?" 

Calum asked Freya as he walked back behind the counter.

"He cheated on me and I told him he was going to regret it," she replied to Calum.

"Luke's such a hot head," Calum said.

While at the record store Freya tells me about the type of music she's into. Mainly bands like Green Day, F.O.B, Nirvana, M.C.R, Third Eye Bird, S.W.S, etc.

"It's getting late we should head out. Calum were heading out," Freya said.

"Hold up, before I forget. Happy Brithday," Calum said while releasing a party popper.

We leave the store and Freya didn't say a word while we walked home.

"It's your brithday today?"

"Not till tomorrow," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me," I said.

Freya stops walking to face me.

"I just don't think it's that big of a deal."

She continues walking.

"I'm still going to get you something," I told her when we reach my house.

"Whatever stiff, really it's not that big of a deal."

She then waves goodbye. Everytime I was with Freya my body felt like it was on fire. She made me nervous, I didn't know why. 

Could it be love? Was I in love with Freya Grey.

I thought to myself that night before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you loving the story? Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- Lots of Love, Moore xoxo


	8. Day Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I asked her to be my girlfriend.

I had never been in love, so I didn't know what it felt like. I did know that I couldn't stand being away from Freya. When I wasn't with her I felt incomplete, like she was the last piece to my puzzle that was missing. 

I spent the whole day practicing a song that I was going to sing her. I wanted to surprise her and tell her how I felt. I couldn't wait, I just wanted to make her happy. As usual she didn't come to school, but I mean it was her birthday. So I didn't mind her not coming to school. I went to her house after school.

(knock, knock)

"Hey stiff, I thought you'd come over earlier," Freya said.

"It's only 3 o'clock and some of us go to school," I replied

"Was that to day?"

Freya said being sarcastic and let me in. She was looking radiant as usual that day. We had spent two hours watching Sinister on Netflix in the dark. She loved it, but I won't be watching the sequal. I was trying to figure out how to tell her my feelings.

"That movie was true terror," Freya said and gets up off the floor to turn back on the lights.

"I have your gift, but do you mind getting your guitar from upstairs," I said.

I remember seeing one in her room.

"I got to hear this," she goes upstairs to grab the guitar.

Freya comes back down in no time and hands me the guitar. Then she lays down on the floor next to me. When her grey-blue eyes hit mine it reminded me of a quote I had read.

"If you love someone, tell him or her. Forget about the rules or the fear of looking ridiculous. What is truly ridiculous is passing up an opportunity to tell someone that your heart is invested in him or her" - Anonymous

I knew then it was the perfect moment to tell her.

"Freya, when I first saw you I was captivated. When I'm with you I wish time was infinite. I want to be with you until one of us takes our last breath, and even after that. So I'm going to sing you this song and hope you want to be my girl." 

I began to play "Forever Together" by Emblem3 to her.

"You'll be my Monday, my fresh start  
I'll be your Sunday, never be apart  
We got the whole week, in it together  
We got our whole life, to go on forever..."

I finished playing the song and Freya sat up facing me. She put her arms around me. It was the best hug I ever had, it was warm like Freya's heart.

"Best present I could have ever received," she released me. 

"I'm happy you liked it, even though it wasn't your type of music. So will you be my girl?"

I put the guitar down next to me.

"I'd love to Niall. Can you handle being my man though?" 

She got off the floor and extended her hand to help me up. 

I take her hand "you bet I can."

She walks me to the door "your initiation will be tomorrow night," she opens the door.

"Initiation?"

I asked, but it was to late she closed the door. She kept me in suspense, not telling me what was tomorrow night. I hurry home before it gets too late. I could rest easy at night knowing that Freya Grey was my girl.


	9. Day Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day Freya got her revenge on Luke.

I didn't hear a a word from Freya that whole day. She may have agreed to be my girlfriend, but nothing had changed. She did what she wanted and was still full of surprises. After school I came home to an empty house. My parents were rarely around due to work. I did my usual routine that I used to do.

Do my homework, eat dinner, watch some TV, and then go to bed. Until I met Freya and then I stopped doing my usual routine. I had got in the shower at 9:45 pm. When I was done in the shower I put on my towel. Then I walked out of the bathroom into the hallway and found that my bedroom door was open. It was unusual considering I always close my bedroom door when I leave my room. I open my door and stumble back. I found Freya sitting on my bed.

"You startled me," I said. 

I walk in feeling nervous and wearing nothing on but a towel.

"You look scared," Freya said.

She gets up from the bed and walks up close to me. So close that I could feel her breathing on my chest as she looks down. 

"Don't worry I won't take advantage of you."

She looked up at me sliding her hand up my chest and around my neck. Freya then took hold of my chin with her other hand and pulled me in.

"Unless you want me to," Freya whispered.

She gently stroked at the back of my neck then released me.

"Meet me outside in 10 and dress in all black, it's time." 

Freya then headed downstairs and outside.

"Time for what," I got dressed. 

I grabbed my black hoodie from my closet. Laced up my Chuck Taylors and headed outside to meet Freya. She was standing next to her bike when I walked out. She looked dressed up for a hit and run. Covered in black from head to toe and caring a gym bag on her shoulder.

"Don't you just look like a modern Black Canary," I said.

Freya's look showed me she had no idea who I was talking about.

"Tonight is your initiation Niall. We are going to do a senior prank and make the school shine."

Freya got on her bike. I was being a little gun-shy about going along with her plan. I knew she could tell that I was too.

"Come on Niall be my Clyde," she said and hands me a helmet.

I grab the helmet and get behind Freya on the bike with no doubt. Despite wearing a hoodie I could still feel the wind on my body. We parked a block away from the school.

"What's the plan for this heist boss?"

I whisper to Freya as we sneek into the school though a door on the side. When we got inside the school Freya opened the gym bag. She showed me nothing, it was just filled with glitter. 

"Glitter?" I was really confused.

"We are going to fill the air vents with glitter. On Monday when they turn on the air glitter will fill the hallways," Freya said.

Then she handed me a ski mask "wouldn't want to get caught," she said. I accepted the mask from her, because she did have a point.

"We got about an hour, it's 10:17 pm right now. I set my phone alarm and also brought a power tool so this will be faster."

Freya said and started to walk to the first air vent she saw. We made good time, we started on the 1st floor and worked our way up to 3rd. I was used as a stepping stool for Freya to reach the vents. She was only 5'7 and was light, so I didn't mind. Freya was smart, she had everything planned. Even though we're committing some crimes while doing this prank. Freya did look badass handling a power tool.

"Okay that's the last one," Freya stepped down off my back.

"Let's get going just in case someone heard us," I said.

We went back out the way we came inside. When leaving I had noticed a poster that said prom was tomorrow. We get outside and I grabbed Freya by the wrist.

"Let's go to prom?"

I asked her before she even turned around. I didn't know what her facial expression would be or answer. She turned around, looked at me with smile and replied yes. I was surprised she responed so quickly. She didn't seem like the girl who would go to prom. Nevertheless I didn't question her response. 

"Nailed it" I thought to myself as we walked back to Freya's bike. The sound of a car had turned the corner and Freya hid into a bush nearby, pulling me with her. She put her index finger up to my mouth motioning me to stay quiet. The car pulled up to the curb and we poked up our heads from behind the bush to find Luke. 

Him and some of his friends were getting out of the car. They were carrying cartons of eggs in their arms and headed towards the school. We made a run for it to Freya's bike. We got to her bike and she pulled out her phone to dail 911.

"Hello, I think I heard some noise at Torrance High School," Freya said and then hung up the phone. Her voice was calm "I told Luke he'd regret it," she got on the bike. 

I had nothing to say, I just put on my helmet and got behind her. We had to go by the school on the way home. I saw four cops had Luke and his friends sitting on the curve handcuffed. I thought Luke had seen us ride by, but I wasn't to sure. My parents were still gone when I got home at 11:13 pm. Freya had pulled up into my driveway and offer to walk me to my door.

"You got Luke arrested tonight," I said trying to make conversation. 

"Eh, I don't want to talk about Luke."

Freya took hold of my hand. Her hand wasn't cold like mine. I really believe that nothing could put out her fire. Finally we made it to the front door, we say our goodbyes and I tell her what time I'll pick her up tomorrow. Out of nowhere she kissed me on the lips. It tasted like cherries, then after she smiled and walked away to her bike. 

Her smile was brighter than the endless diamond sky. The fact that she didn't say anything after was sexy. It also drove me crazy for the rest of the night.


	10. Day Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day we danced the night away and the truth came out.

The big P-R-O-M was tonight and I was going with the girl I couldn't be without. It was being held at Dogpatch Studios in San Francisco. Funny name for a venue, but it was quite nice on the inside. I helped decorate it this morning, I just showed up to help and the prom committee didn't even question it. 

My parents were happy that I was volunteering at prom to help count votes for king and queen. At least that's the lie I told them. Prom started at 9:30 pm and ended at midnight. I told Freya I would pick her up at 7:30 pm, because it would take about two hours to get there.

I arrived at her house and to my surprise her mother had answered door. She was short woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Freya. She looked like she could be in her late thirties.

"Freya he's here. Hi I'm Lucy," she said.

"Hello, I'm Niall."

Freya came downstairs looking stunning. I hardly did recognize her. Freya's hair was now a light golden blonde. She had on a black dress that faded into grey and back to black. Crystal beading on the botanist all the way down to the bottom, where the dress flared out. With side shoulder straps and a low teardrop back cut out.

"You look beautiful," I told Freya when she made it down the stairs.

"Thanks, this is my natural hair color. You too, in your all black tux with a grey bow tie. Slick back hair looking like James Dean and I'm Audrey," Freya said.

Then she stands next to me for her mom to take a picture.

"I'll make a copy for you Niall," Lucy told me and Freya as walked out to my car from the doorway.

We got in the car and then hit the I-80 westbound to San Francisco. We arrived at prom around 10 o'clock. The theme was Great Gatsby. The color of gold and feathers were everywhere. You could take your prom photo with the painting of the man who sees all. This was the first time people from school would see us as a couple for the first time.

The display of our PDA was really drawing attention, even though we were only holding hands. Freya was looking uncomfortable. I put my arm around her waste and then led her up stairs to the 3rd floor. I had a surprise for her tonight.

"We're are we going?" Freya asked.

"Now you're asking questions. I thought you didn't ask those," I said to her when we got to the 3rd floor. "I want to show you something, but you got to close your eyes."

Freya shut her eyes so tight that it made her nose wrinkle up. It was to cute, I wanted to just kiss her. I open the door and lead her into the room.

"Open."

She opened her eyes, along with a facial expression that was priceless. She looked so happy, like I had just recreated her favorite childhood memory. It was worth all the time I had spent this morning recreating the scene in The Great Gatsby. 

When Jay meets with Daisy in the  
greenhouse. I had set bouquets of orchids and candles around the room. Hung white curtains in the window leading to the balcony. With one single chair in the center of the room. I motion Freya to sit down, then I get down on one knee.

I pull out a navy blue box from my pocket.

"What is going on Niall?" Freya sounded nervous, but I continue.

"Freya Grey, I love you. Whenever I'm with you I feel it and you smile back at me because you know it's true. I got you this necklace I found at thrift store on my way to your house the day of your birthday. I didn't give it to you because I was holding off. Waiting for a more special moment to give it to you."

I then opened the box. I had got her a simple silver heart-shaped locket.

"I engraved it myself with your initials. It took a while, but it was worth it."

I got up off my knee to put it around her neck. 

"She hasn't said anything yet. I hope this wasn't a mistake," I thought.

She got up from the chair and looked at me with a sad expression.

"I love you too, Niall. Which is why I want you to come to L.A. with me. You can pursue music down there and we can find an apartment together. I'm scared whether or not this will work, but I don't care. I'm happy when we're together and I don't want to let that go," she said.

I couldn't believe it, she loved me back. I know it sounds cliche, but honestly I didn't think a girl like her would fall for me.

"That sounds like a great plan. Now, may I have this dance my lady." I extended my arm towards her.

"Yes sir," she gladly accepted.

I took out my phone and played Ed Sheeran's song "Thinking Out Loud." We slowed dance back and forth, with own footsteps. Nothing to fancy, like the waltz. Her arms around my neck and mine around her waist.

"Are you going to sing to me again?" I feel Freya's grip around my neck tighten.

I leaned forward into her neck and give it a gentle kiss.

"Only if you want me too," I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, please" she responded in a hushed tone.

"Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am...," I sing to her as we dance.

The song ended and we look at each other, I swear we had the same thought. Which was "let's go crazy tonight." We went back downstairs to get our freak on. Dancing to Enrique Iglesias's "Finally Found You" was the perfect song to describe our mood that night.

Even though everyone was staring and we couldn't dance. It didn't matter to me. All that matter to me was my dance partner. We went home that night ready to make plans for L.A. tomorrow. 

I'm pretty sure Freya had some feathers in her hair when I dropped her off at home. As I fell asleep that night her words kept on repeating in my mind. Her saying "I love you" was the only thing I could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the story so far? Let me know in the comments. Don't forget to vote and share with your friends. Thank you so much for still reading. - Lots of Love, Moore xoxo


	11. Day Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day things got physical.

I had finished up all my homework for the rest of the school year. Only 5 days of school left, which were for finals. Then graduation would be held on June 4th. 

I had picked up Freya at 3:00 pm and we went out for ice cream. We both got strawberry cheesecake. Then I drove down to Tower Bridge so we could watch the sunset on the Sacramento River. We sat on the hood of my car facing the water. As the sun went down shades of orange and yellow painted the water. 

"I can't wait till Monday, then we can see the aftermath of our prank," Freya said.

She had finished her ice cream before me. 

"Yeah, but I'm just thinking how great this sunset looks," I said.

With the sun gone and our ice cream finished Freya suggested we go back to her place. I parked the car in front of Freya's house and noticed her mom's not home. Freya lead the way, we get inside and go into the living room. Then she forced me down onto the loveseat. Got on top of my lap like a saddle. With her dainty hands driving my shoulders into the couch. She was being rough, but I liked it.

"I want you," Freya said with a heavy breath.

After, she started to draw love bites on my neck up to my ear.

"Tell me, do you want me too," Freya whispered.

I could feel the trace of her whisper dispersed onto my cheek. She had me on. Before I could reply, I felt an immediate pain shoot up from my foot. It felt hard and tense to the touch, like I had been walking on Legos. I moved Freya off me and fell onto the floor grasping my foot. 

I hear the front door unlocked and open. Freya's mom walked in and asked why I was on the floor. Freya had on a confused look, so I spoke first.

"I..um.. had got a cramp in my foot," I said and quickly got up off the floor. 

I said goodbye to Freya's mom and headed outside to my car, feeling uncomfortable. Not wanting to explain what else had just happened before she walked in. Freya also followed me out to my car. 

We get on the drivers side and I turned around to face her. Right when I did, Freya reached for me and said "next time." she winked, then kissed me on the cheek goodbye and made her way back inside. I sat in my car and waited for her to disappear behind the front door. 

I pulled away from her house thinking "what would have happend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the story? Comment to let me know.


	12. Day Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I got into my first fight.

I was woken up that morning by the sound of rocks hitting my window. It had been Freya, I open my window to find out why.

"What are you doing it's 7 o'clock in the morning. If my parents see yo-" Freya had through another rock, but I ducked.

"Relax, they just left not too long ago. Hurry up and get ready, we're walking to school today."

Like a good boyfriend I did what I was told. Even though I felt half awake and still had sleep in my eyes I managed to get ready. It took me about 15 minutes and then I met up with Freya outside.

"Before you ask, we're walking to school for no reason. I just felt like it."

She explained to me before I even said anything.

"You know me so well," I said.

When we arrive at school I see the principal yelling at campus security. The entry doors are open, along with every window. The school's janitor is sweeping out glitter from the hallway entrance to outside. Along with teachers trying to clean out their classrooms.

Freya and I make our way inside to find everything covered in glitter. Students shielding themselves from glitter that was still falling. From the floorboards to the ceiling, nothing but glitter.

"I didn't think it would work this well," Freya said. 

She picked up some glitter off the floor and flicked it in my face. I was lucky enough that none of it got in my eyes when she did.

"Your coming to first period, right?" I asked her to make sure.

Freya tap her forehead on the nearest locker.

"Do I have to?" Her voice sounded displeased.

I grabbed her by the wrist and start to pull on her. It took me awhile to get her to class. We were late to first because of her, despite us arriving at school early that morning.

"Well, are you happy now? We were late." I said Freya when we took our seats.

"No, now I have to sit here and learn chemistry."

She wasn't happy to be there and put her head on the desk. 

"You'll be fine. Stop being dramatic."

She picked up her head off the desk to gave me a death stare. That stare said, I'm going to get you back for this.

"If I didn't like you, this would be a whole different conversation."

Class went on and I took notes. Freya looked out the window the whole time. When the bell rang she was gone, like she was never there. First one to leave class, but never the first to arrive. I wasn't mad because I knew she'd be back later. She wasn't a girl you could control. More the girl that did what she wanted, when she wanted.

Forth period rolled around and I made my way to the boy's locker room. Freya still didn't turn up, so I messed around with the soccer ball. I was just working on my goalie shots and really started to miss her.

"Don't you look so pathetic playing by yourself."

Just when I thought it wouldn't get any worse.

"What do you want Luke?" I asked. He was acting cocky.

"I need you to give this Freya for me." 

He said and punched me in my face. I stumble back a little, and struggle to keep my balance. 

"Next time mind your own fucking business and don't call the damn cops."

The old me would have did nothing, but I was done being polite.

"No one is going to save your sorry ass now." 

Luke said and began laughing, but not for long. I took my own swing at him. I went lower and landed a hit. We both started going at it, teachers started running up to restrain us. I didn't care what would happen when my parents find out about this. All I cared about was that she had saw the whole thing.

There Freya was standing right in front of me. She had saw the whole fight. Her face was in disbelief. I've never felt more ashamed in my whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the story? Comment and kudo to let me know. Only 5 more parts to go, any predictions?
> 
> \- Lots of Love, Moore ❤


	13. Day Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I didn't see or hear from Freya.

Vexation filled the atmosphere. I could tell that my mother was disappointed. She was sitting across from me at the kitchen table. My father wouldn't even look at me. He just continued to pace back and forth.

"James, the principal has decided to still allow you to participate in the graduation ceremony. Despite your recent behavior at school yesterday. Your father and I have agreed to take away your car till then."

My father had stopped pacing and held out his hand.

"Give them to me, now."

Not an ounce of pleasure in his voice. I handed him my car keys, with nothing more to say he leaves the room.

"He just expects more from you and so do I." 

I leave the kitchen to go to my room. You think they would have been proud that I stood up for myself. I just needed to talk to Freya, but I couldn't. My parents weren't leaving for work till 8:00 pm. So I chilled in my room for a while. After a couple hours I just decided to turn in early.

I got in the shower at 7:15 pm. I let the shower run for a while. Bruises had started to appear on my face, but it wasn't nothing serious.

I stepped into the shower and allowed the steam to fill my lungs. Bathing my skin with love, because of the bruises. Letting the water hit my face as my mind thought of Freya. The impression she must have about me now.

"Does she think I am violent?"

After I finished my shower I got into bed. With my parents gone I lay there reliving that moment over, and over. The look on her face when she saw someone who wasn't me.


End file.
